Halloween At The Scare B&B
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Vampirina, Nancy, and all their friends have a monstrous Halloween adventure!


It was Halloween in Pennsylvania and Vampirina wore her ballerina costume. It was the perfect ensemble that was spooky and stylish for Halloween. She looked in the mirror. She adjusted her bedazzled bat tiara and brushed off her black top and sparkly purple tutu.

The doorbell screamed and Vee twirled to the door. She opened it and met two familiar faces. "Happy Halloween, Clancys!" Vee greeted.

"Happy Halloween, Vee!" It was Nancy Clancy and her sister Jojo. Nancy was dressed as a butterfly with beautiful pink wings with a sparkly pink tutu, white tights and pink ballet shoes and her sister Jojo was dressed as a skeleton.

Nancy's parents, Doug and Claire, were dressed as Frankenstein and his bride.

"Happy Halloween, Vee!" Doug said. "Are you suppose to be a vampire ballerina?"

Vampirina blinked. "Uh...yeah! I am!" she chuckled nervously. Nancy and Jojo knew Vee was really a vampire, but their parents didn't. "I like your costume, Nancy!"

"Merci', Vee!" Nancy did a twirl. "I'm a butterfly ballerina!"

Claire Clancy chuckled. "I can't believe you girls are both ballerinas! You're like two peas in a pod!"

"BOO!" Jojo jumped at Vee. "I'm a spooky skeleton!"

Vee giggled and hugged Jojo. "You guys look great!"

Boris and Oxana Hauntley came and welcomed the Clancy family inside. "Welcome, Clancys! Happy Halloween!" Boris said.

The house was decorated with streamers, grinning jack-o-lanterns, monster balloons and spooky music playing on the old record player.

"So, Miranda, our babysitter, will be here to pick up the kids." Oxana told the Clancys.

Doug got knee level to look Nancy square in the eye. "Now remember, Nancy. Stay with Miranda and don't eat any candy until you come back here."

Nancy nodded. "I will, Dad."

Boris noticed Jojo was wandering around the room, as if she was looking for something. "Is something wrong, Jojo?"

Jojo beckoned Boris to lean in to hear her. Once the vampire was close enough, she whispered. "Where's Mr. Remy? I want to show him my costume!" Jojo asked excitedly.

Boris gave a wink. "You'll see him after trick-or-treating, little one. He's cooking treats for our big party!"

The doorbell shrieked and the door opened. Miranda, Poppy, and Bridget had arrived. Poppy was a cowgirl, Bridget was a pink cat, and Miranda was a...

Wait, was this Miranda?! It looked like...Jennifer! The mean girl from Miranda's school!

But she looked more like a zombie! Her blonde hair was ratty and tore up. Even her clothes looked monstrous. Her white belly shirt under her short sleeve hot pink vest was dirty with mud and her black leggings were tattered. But her skin was a ghoulish green color.

"J-Jennifer?!" Vampirina squeaked.

"Gotcha!" The zombie Jennifer laughed. Hearing her voice, Vampirina realized that it wasn't Jennifer. It was Miranda dressed as Jennifer as a zombie!

"Miranda?! You're-"

"Night of the Living Jennifer? You bet I am!" Miranda said. "What's more scarier than an undead version of my arch nemesis?"

"That's not very nice, Miranda." Vampirina replied. She knew Jennifer was mean, but that doesn't mean Miranda should be as well.

"Oh, lighten up, Vee. It's Halloween." Miranda held up her jack-o-lantern bucket. "So, who's ready to go trick-or-treating?"

"Me! Me! Me!" the girls chirped, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Then onward, Amigas!" Miranda announced. They all left the hotel and began their Halloween adventure.

However, a kid dressed as a werewolf was watching the girls leave. It was Edgar, Vee's twin brother.

"Finally! They're gone." Edgar got his phone out. "Tonight's Halloween. This is my chance to finally catch something weird going on in Vee's house! And this time, nothing and no one is gonna stop me!"

But before Edgar could get to the Hauntley's house, his mother Edna's Peepleson came out. She was dressed as a princess with a golden dress and tiara. "Edgar! Will you be mommy's little helper and get these pumpkin spice cupcakes ready for the Hauntley's Halloween party?"

"Yes, Mom." Edgar groaned as he sulked back inside.

Meanwhile, Vee and all her friends were doing great on their trick or treating.

"Ooh, la, la! Look at all this candy, Jojo!" Nancy said excitedly.

"We're really getting the good stuff!" said Poppy.

"I know! My arms are getting tired." Bridget said, smiling.

Miranda looked at her watch. "It's getting late, guys. We better head back to the hotel."

"Aw! Can't we just go down one more block?" Vee said. "I'm not tired!"

"Me neither!" said Nancy. Jojo, Poppy, and Bridget voiced their agreements.

"Okay, okay." Miranda chuckled. "One more block and that's it."

The girls ventured to the next block, ready for more candy. But Miranda suddenly gasped and blocked their path.

"Miranda?! What's wrong?!" asked a startled Poppy.

Miranda looked over her shoulder and saw Jennifer and her boyfriend stealing candy from little kids. They weren't wearing costumes, they didn't need to anyway.

"We have to get out of here!" Miranda told the girls. "Before-"

"HEY!"

Miranda looked back and saw Jennifer, her face torn with anger seeing some loser dressed as a dead version of herself.

"RUN!" Miranda screamed. She and the girls took off.

"COME BACK HERE!" They heard Jennifer's enraged voice along them.

"We gotta hide or we're finished!" Miranda said.

Vee pointed to the local cemetery. "Let's go over there!"

The girls took a sharp right turn into the cemetery. They disappeared into the black darkness of the boneyard just as Jennifer ran past the gates.

The girls each his behind a tombstone. Miranda cautiously peered over her tombstone. "That was too close. We'll just lay low here until the heat's off."

"I don't understand! Who was that chasing us?!" asked Nancy.

"That was Jennifer, my arch nemesis." Miranda said. "I dressed up as a zombie version of her just to make fun of her, but I didn't think it would ruin the night for us..." Miranda looked very sad.

"It's okay, Miranda. You didn't mean for this to happen." Poppy said.

"Yeah, but I-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Miranda screamed as something grabbed her and pulled her Underground!

"MIRANDA!" Vee rushed over and saw a huge hole right where Miranda was hiding.

"Vee! What happened?!" Nancy said, herfear growing high. Jojo held onto Nancy tightly, she looked ready to cry.

"Something must have taken Miranda under the ground!" Vee deduced. "We'll have to go town the hole to find her!"

"Us?! Go down there?!" Nancy shook her head. "No way! I refuse! That's fancy for saying no! I'll get my costume dirty!"

"Nancy! We have to go down there!" Vee said. "Miranda's much more important than your costume!"

Nancy blinked with realization. "You're right, Vee! We have to rescue Miranda! Onward, Jojo!" Nancy was the first to jump down the hole. Jojo followed her sister and jumped in. Vee, Poppy, and Bridget followed as well.

They all landed on top of each other in a dirty mess. Nancy's costume was filthy, but she couldn't care less. Miranda was in trouble. But Nancy couldn't help but notice how big this tunnel really was! It was as big as a subway station

"Whoa! It's as big as a city down here!" Bridget said.

"Bridget! That's it!" Vee said. She ran down the path of the tunnel.

"Vee! Wait!" Nancy called out as she and the others chased after her. They ran and ran until Vee stopped in front of a truly bizarre scene.

Nancy, Jojo, and Bridget screamed when they saw what they saw.

There were zombies and skeletons everywhere. And they were all dancing, mingling, and eating monstrous looking food. Basically, it was an underground Halloween party!

"Wow! We must be at a cemetery block party!" said Vee, smiling.

"A what?!" asked everyone else.

"Back in Transylvania, we would have parties in cemeteries every Halloween. But since this is a human town, so they must be having this party under the cemetery!"

"Vampirina!" Miranda came running up to her friends. "Am I glad to see you!"

Vee hugged her babysitter. "Miranda! How did you get down here?!"

"Well..."

"Yo, babydoll." said a dry, crusty voice. A zombie shambled toward Miranda. He wore a ragged, one piece black racing suit and scratched up red helmet. He had his left arm in a sling and his right leg was bandaged. His helmet visor was up, revealing his green skin and red eyes.

Nancy and Bridget screamed. "ZOMBIE!"

Miranda sighed. "Girls, this is Rick Roadkill. He's the one who dragged me down here."

"Hey." Rick rasped out.

Nancy whimpered. "Let's get out of here! Huh?!" She looked around. "Where's Jojo?!"

"Over there!" Poppy pointed to the group of skeletons Jojo was dancing with.

"Come on, babe." Rick held onto Miranda's arm. "Let's cut a rug!"

Miranda yelped as she was swept off her feet by the zombie. "VEE! HELP!"

"Jojo! Come here!" Nancy ran after her giggling sister who was cutting a rug with her new skeleton friends.

"What are we gonna do, Vee?!" Bridget asked, panicking. "Miranda's being held captive by a lovesick zombie and Jojo is part of a skeleton crew!"

Vee dug through her brain to find a solution. She saw the skeletons, the zombie dancing with Miranda. Then she got an idea! "I got it! She whispered her plan to her friends.

A few minutes later, Miranda settled down and was starting to have fun dancing with Rick, but she knew she had to get the girls back to the Scare B&B before their parents became worried.

"Um...listen, Rick. I'm having a blast at this party, but I really need to get going." She tried to leave but Rick wouldn't let her.

"Whoa! Don't be a live beat, cupcake! Stay for a while! And I gotta get your number!"

Miranda was at a loss. What was she to do?!

"CONGA LINE!" someone screamed.

Before either of them knew it, a conga line of skeletons broke between Miranda and Rick. One skeleton grabbed Rick and the zombie was caught up in the conga.

"MIRANDA!" Vee called out. "LET'S GO!"

Seeing her chance, Miranda took off and the girls rushed out of the cave. They emerged out of the cemetery ground and returned to the surface.

Nancy dropped to her knees and panted heavily. "We made it!"

"That's it!" Miranda ripped off her wig and used her jacket to wipe off her zombie makeup. "This costume has WAY too much power! I'm never dressing up as a zombie again! Let's get back to the hotel!"

Bridget squeaked. "I don't think we'll be able to!" She pointed to the cemetery and saw the real Jennifer, looking for her prey.

"Great! Now what?!" Nancy wailed. "If we leave, that girl will destroy us!"

But then, Rick Roadkill emerged from the ground. "HEY!" He approached Miranda. "Have you seen a hot zombie chick with blonde hair around her?!"

"Uh..." Miranda immediately pointed to the gate. "Yeah! She's right over there!"

Rick Roadkill turned and spotted Jennifer. "Babydoll!" He rushed over toward Jennifer. Jennifer saw a zombie running right at her and screamed, she ran as fast humanly possible.

"WAIT FOR ME, GORGEOUS!" Rick screamed as Jennifer screamed.

The girls laughed. "Nice move, Miranda!" Vee gave her babysitter a thumbs up.

"Being your babysitter helps me think on my feet." Miranda replied honestly. "Now, let's get going before your parents call the cops!"

* * *

The girls returned to the Scare B&B. "Girls! Welcome back!" Doug said before he gasped. "Nancy! Jojo! What happened to you?!"

"You're covered in dirt!" Claire looked at he really daughters. They were cemented in dirt, sticks and twigs.

"Sorry, Mom." Nancy said. "You see, we-"

"It was my fault, Mrs. Clancy." Vee said before Nancy continued. "When we were done trick-or-treating, I suggested we go to the cemetery to play hide and shriek."

Claire tilted her head to one side. "Hide and Shriek?"

"Yeah, it's a game we play in Transylvania." Vee said. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Vee. As long as nobody got hurt." Claire sighed. "I just can't believe how dirty you are, Nancy!"

Nancy smiled. "It's okay, Mom. It's only dirt, it'll wash off."

Claire chuckled. "Well, I'm proud of you, Nancy. But let's get you and Jojo cleaned up. Mind if we use your bathroom, Oxana?"

"Not at all." said Oxana. Just then, Chef Remy Bones entered the living room with a tray of beverages.

Nancy gasped. Her mother was about to scream seeing a walking talking skeleton!

But instead of screaming, Claire giggled. "It's okay, Nancy. It's not a real skeleton. It's just a robot."

"Robot?!" Nancy looked at Chef Remy, who winked at her. "Ohhhh, a robot. Magnifique!"

Claire took her daughters upstairs and they took a quick bath. Once they were all dried off, they put their regular clothes on and joined the party.

Vee took the girls to the kitchen where Miranda, Demi, Gregoria and Chef Remy were. Nancy and Jojo gave the skeleton a great big hug. "Bonjour, Monsieur Remy!" said Nancy.

"Bonjour to you as well, Mademoiselle Nancy!" Chef Remy warmly greeted. "And how are you, little Jojo?"

Jojo giggled. "Great! I missed you, Chef Remy!"

"Vee told us about your little graveyard adventure." Gregoria said. She took a sip of her apple cider. "You kids had one monster of a night!"

"No kidding! Good thing I know skeletons can't resist a conga line or we never would have gotten Miranda out of there." said Vee.

"Well, if it weren't for you, Vee, I would have ended up Rick's girlfriend against my will!" Miranda said. "Thanks, little vamp." She hugged Vampirina in gratitude.

Just then, Edna walked in with her pumpkin spice cupcakes. "Happy Halloween, girls!" She yelped seeing Chef Remy, Gregoria, and Demi.

"It's okay, Mom!" said Poppy. "They're robots and the ghost is a hologram!"

Edna blinked. "Oh, I see! Phew!" She chuckled nervously.

"Where's Edgar, Mrs. P?" asked Miranda.

"Oh, well, Edgar caught a sudden cold before he started helping me in the kitchen. He's in bed resting right now." Edna explained.

Miranda mentally sighed in relief. After all they've been through, she was glad Edgar wasn't going to snoop around and sniff out anything supernatural this time.

"Anyway, I came to deliver my pumpkin spice cupcakes!" Edna gave Vee her trap of freshly baked treats.

"Thank you, Ms. Peepleson." Vee said politely.

"Well, I better get going and make Edgar some chicken soup. Bye-bye, everyone!" And Edna left.

Miranda raised her cup of cider. "Here's to the best Halloween ever!"

"CHEERS!" The friends toasted their glasses to a magnifique Halloween. Nancy and Jojo were so glad to spend their Halloween here.


End file.
